The Visit
by DawnDayrider
Summary: Luke and the gang visit a small house on Earth where they meet two sisters and a Force sensitive baby.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Al rights belong to Lucas Film and Disney. This fic was inspired by the many fics where Star Wars characters visit Earth.

 **The Visit**

One cold winter day Katie Anderson was walking to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hmm. I wonder who's at the door. We don't usually get visitors way out here in the middle of nowhere." She says to herself.

She walks to the door and opens it up. When she does she stares at the visitors in disbelief.

"Hi. I'm Luke Skywalker, and this is my friend Han Solo and sister Leia. We got a little lost tracking down a disturbance in the Force."

Katie looked on. _'Ok. Either I'm dreaming, or these people are crazy.'_

Katie stares at them for a few minutes before fainting. When she wakes up she's on her couch in the living room. She looks up and sees the visitors staring down at her.

"How ya feeling?" Han asks.

"Alright…?" Katie says tentatively. "How do I know that you are who you say you are?" She questions suspiciously. Luke looks around the room then starts levitating a nearby coffee mug. Katie's eyes go wide. "So wait! Y

ou guys The Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa!?"

"So you've heard of us?" Han says.

"Well yeah! You guys are famous on my planet!" Katie shouts excitedly. "Everyone has heard about how you guys defeated the evil Galactic Empire!"

Luke turns his head one way then the other. "Well, the Empire isn't gone yet." He says.

Katie looks down and silently scolds herself. "Well you will beat it someday I'm sure!"

Luke shrugs. "Maybe."

"Katie?! Who's down there?"

"Who was that?" Leia asks.

"Oh. That's just my sister. She's visiting for the weekend." Katie explains.

Her sister walks down the stairs. "Katie who's here and could you keep it down. Alice just went to sleep… Who are they?!"

"Umm, Lacy, this is Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. You know. The famous ones"

Lacy looks at them and eyes them suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Luke sighs then starts levitating the mug again.

"Oh my! I can't believe it!" Lacy says in an excited whisper. "I never thought that they were actually real! Um. Are you guy's hungry? We have plenty of food."

Luke shakes his head. "No thanks. We're just here to check out a disturbance in the Force and it seems like it's coming from this house."

"Hmm. Can't think why. We can't use the force. I don't think anyone on Earth can." Katie says.

Crying can be heard upstairs.

Lacy looks up at the ceiling. "Oh no. Alice woke up from her nap." Lacy sighs and heads upstairs.

"So who's Alice?" Leia asks.

"She's my sister and her husband's baby. She almost a year old." Leia nods.

Luke's lightsaber suddenly catches Katie's eye. She looks at and thinks to herself, _'There's something strange about his lightsaber, but I can't say what.'_

Lacy walks down holding Alice in her arms. Everyone looks over to them and smile when they see cute little Alice.

"Your sister is very lucky to have such a fine child." Luke says to Katie. Katie nods, but something in Luke's voice sounds off to her. She shakes her head and tells herself that she's just hearing things.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lacy asks Luke.

"Sure!" Lacy carefully hands Alice to Luke.

Luke smiles. "Your daughter is strong in the Force." He says looking down at Alice.

"Really?!" Lacy asks.

Luke nods. "Yes. She must be what I was sensing. A Force strong child."

Luke looks up at Lacy. When he does Lacy sees a brief but sudden change in Luke's eyes. She looks down at the floor. _'I could have sworn that Luke's eyes…No. You're just paranoid like all mothers. Luke wouldn't dare hurt any child.'_ She looks over to her sister. "Ah Katie? Could you come into the kitchen and help me make some baby formula?" "Sure."

Once they're in the kitchen Lay pulls Katie aside. "There's something off about Luke."

"I agree but what?"

"Hmm, whatever it is can't be good."

"Or we're just paranoid."

Lacy nods. "Yeah… You're probably right."

They walk back into the living room where Luke is still holding Alice.

"Well now that we know what the disturbance was I suggest we leave now." Leia says.

"Yep well see ya!" Han says.

"Bye!" Katie says.

Han, Leia and Luke start walking out the door, but Luke is still holding Alice.

"Ah! Luke! Want me to take Alice?" Lacy asks.

"No thanks. I can't let any Force child go. She must come with me." Luke says ominously.

"But a Jedi doesn't forcefully take children from their families." Katie says.

Luke smiles darkly. "Whoever said that I was a Jedi?"

Katie and her sister take a step back. Luke reaches out with one hand and begins using the force to choke Katie and her sister.

"Y-you're…a Sith!" Katie chocks out. Luke smiles again.

"B-but why? You are….You are Luke… Skywalker." Lacy says.

"Correction, I was Luke Skywalker, but ever since I joined my father at Bespin and help him to take down Palpatine, I've been known as Darth Luc-Rio."

Katie and Lacy's eyes grow wide with fear.

"Hmp! Your pathetic planet will soon be under the control of the Galactic Empire, but you two won't live to see it." With that Darth Luc-Rio snapped their necks and they fell to the ground dead.

"Come brother. I'm sure father will be pleased with our success in not only scouting the planet, but also finding a Force strong child to add to our ranks." Leia says calmly. Luc-Rio nods.

They head back to their shuttle. Never to be seen again. One month later Lacy's husband is accused and convicted of killing his wife and sister-in-law. Five months after that Earth is invaded and absorbed in to the Galactic Empire. Little Alice grows up and is trained as an Inquisitor. Never knowing of her mother and aunt's tragic fate.


End file.
